The Agony Virus
by Maxx Phoenix
Summary: Kimberly is afflicted with a virus that attacks and pushes her mental state to it's limit


_"In the dark recesses of the mind, a disease known as FEAR feasts upon the souls of those who cannot overcome its power..."_

 _-Pat Mchale_

Mia Watanabe, The pink samurai ranger ran down the street as fast as she could. She used every once of symbol power in a desperate effort to slow down her assailant. Just when it had seemed like she got away, her assailant teleported in front of her and kicked her in the chest and held a dagger to her neck. Staring back at Mia was a psychotic , brunette woman with glowing pink eyes. "Sorry it had to be like this, but there can be only ONE pink ranger. The woman raised her dagger to go in for the kill.

five months earlier

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAHH, AAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Screams echoed through Kimberly Hart's bedroom , the young woman shot wide awake in a cold sweat, terror surging through her veins. Nightmares. Again. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes flickered in a pink glow. "What's happening to me?" She whimpered to herself.

One month earlier….

Lord Zedd laughed to himself, as he had come up with a brilliant plan. "Rita! I've got it!" Rita Repulsa walked into the main room of the moon palace. "Zeddy, do you have any idea what time it is?" She said. "Well, my dearest Rita, if we cannot defeat those cursed power rangers physically, then perhaps we can defeat them mentally!" Zedd mused. "I have crafted a glorious monster to perform such a task, BEHOLD! TORTURA!" The Tortura monster raised up to Zedd. "You called?" It said. "I need you to shoot a spell into the rangers in order to cause them some mental anguish," said Zedd. "Yes, master," said The Tortura.

The Power Rangers rushed to the scene to fend some putties while Tommy, Jason, and Kimberly went after The Tortura. The monster is tougher than anticipated managing to knock back the three, but Kimberly was able to get in an arrow shot in, and The Tortura responded by shooting a flash-dart into Kimberly's head. She clutched her head as Jason and Tommy finally got the jump on the monster and destroy it. Then, the megazord fight came around. The Rangers managed to neutralize The Tortura for good, right before Kimberly found herself with a harsh margrain. "Ow, my head is totally blasting," she said. "Kim, are you alright?" Asked Tommy. Kimberly nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I just need to go take care of this headache,a nappy nap," said Kimberly.

Kim rushed to her house and flopped down on her bed. One of the good things about living alone with her mom in paris is that things were slightly more quite, not that the bar is set very high...or low. Then, Kimberly heard a commotion outside. A cat was tearing a bird apart. "StronguStyles, NO!" Kim tried to subdue the cat, but the cat replied by giving her a nasty scratch on her face. Kim held the area where she was scratched her and applied some neosporin upon it. "Stupid cat," she said. She went to her room and with a yawn, she fell onto her bed.

About 30 minutes passed until a a horrific nightmare began to form inside of her subconscious. A platoon off Putties held her firmly before Lord Zedd. "Ah, Pink Ranger,"  
intoned the monster, "Now I have you, and this is truly the beginning of the end"!

A few hours later, Kimberly woke up in a cold sweat. She was visibly shaking and whimpering. That was the worst nightmare that Kimberly had ever suffered. She checked her clock. 2:45 AM. "Looks like thats enough sleep for me," Kim said to herself. Little did she realize,that this is the first out of many horrific night terrors and mental torment.

The next day…

Kimberly was very tired and quite jumpy. Trini went up Kimberly and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jolt away. "T-Trini! I-i didn't see you there," Kimberly said softly. "Uh, Kim? Are you ok, you looked like you've seen better days," said Trini. At this point, Kimberly could tell Trini about her terrible and vivid nightmare in which she was brutally whipped from head to toe, and stripped naked….violated. Kimberly simply ran off in a rather awkward looking manner. She went to the park to get a bit of a reprieve. Seeing a bench, KImberly lied down upon it. Half of her want to nap under the brilliance of the sunlight. The other half was afraid to close her eyes out of fear that the night terror would torment her.

Meanwhile in Cameron, North Carolina…

A man was rowing his boat in the middle of his lake with his wife and brother in tow. His wife wore a lifejacket and many floatation devices as she has hardcore thalassophobia and lakes were her limit. His brother was as high as a kite. "Ah, yes. Is this not a beautiful da-" the man stopped as he gasped in a dramatic fashion. The brother sat up "You ok, man? You look like you just busted the biggest nut in the world," he said. "Brother, I've just had and extraordinary PREMONITION in regards to one of the RANGERS OF POWER! The pink one has just been afflicted with a devastating virus that does not attack the body, but the MENTAL STATE! There shall be many symptoms. NIGHT TERRORS. HEAD PAINS. PARANOIA. HALLUCINATIONS. All of these symptoms shall converge into the mother of all head pains that cascade into finally, a **cataclysmic collapse of her mental state !"** The man finished his rambling before texting his scribe to send a message to Zordon.

Back at Angel Grove…

Kimberly had passed out on that park bench. It seems like the sunlight is staving off the nightmares. In space, Lord Zedd laughed and watching in glee with a bag bag of popcorn.

That night, Kimberly squirmed in her bed as the nightmare continued. This time, she was still chained up as The Tortura summoned blowtorch and took it her delicate foot. The pain was so great, that she was practically forced awake by her subconscious in a sad and desperate attempt to salvage her mind and her soul. 1:45 AM. "This is not healthy," Kim said to herself.

12 hours later, Kimberly sat alone a table in Ernie's Juice Bar. Again, she jolted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. This time, from her live intrest, Tommy, The White Ranger. "Oh, hey Tommy," said Kim. "Oh man. Trini was right. I think there is something wrong," said Tommy. Kimberly yawned. "I'm OK!" Kim promptly said. "Kim, your skin is pale and you're twitching like a crack addict," said Zack. Kimberly tried to retort, but then a sharp pain rushed through her head. She groan in pain and rushed to the nearest restroom. She clutched her head and looked up at the mirror. Staring back at her was a version of her that was brutalized, passion of the christ style.

"Wha…?"

"Hello Kimberly…"

"Who are you…"

"I am you and you are me…"

"Nononono...what do you want with me?"

"Avenge me…"

"What?!"

"AVENGE ME!"

"NOOO!"

With that, Kimberly slammed her fist into a mirror, cutting it and drawing blood. Then, a projectile flew through an opened window. "What?" Said Kimberly. She went to the object in question. It was actually two projectiles. A fragment of the green ranger power coin, and a new power coin never seen before…

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
